Systems of the prior art for use in combination with a toilet bowl and seat, do not provide proper positioning of the nozzle by the user while the latter is seated on the toilet seat. Moreover, none of the prior art systems of the character described provide for vertical adjustable orientation of the nozzle to suit the user's requirement and/or are suited for use with a cannula.